1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices.
2. Related Art
Various nonvolatile memory devices have been continuously developed to realize very large scale integrated (VLSI) memory devices which are capable of storing a large amount of data and retaining their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices and phase changeable random access memory (PcRAM) devices have been continuously developed to realize high performance nonvolatile memory devices. ReRAM devices employ a variable resistive material in each memory cell to store data, and the variable resistive material may be disposed between a pair of electrodes. ReRAM devices may store data in their memory cells using a hysteretic resistance switching effect of the variable resistive material.